Reverse The Curse
by mychemicalbitchbot
Summary: Allen Walker is cursed, everyone knows that... but can he reverse the curse? Poker Pair, follows the story for a bit then goes off track.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the prologue to my newest story, please bare with me I know it's a little dry. It will, eventually, be poker pair, and Allen is a male. So is Tyki.**

"_Allen…" The grey skeleton breathed on the terrified boy. The boy, Allen, looked up with fear-filled, despair riddled eyes at the skeleton with no human-resembling forearms, instead dull metal blades poorly welded, knots somehow in the rough metal surface, as if the metal started bubbling. It's almost a mechanical skeleton, just above the nose slits a grey helmet was screwed to the skull, the ribs visibly welded together in some sort of humanoid contraption. _

"_Mana…" The boy said, his eyes spilling out delicate tears that slide down his pale cheeks. Mana was the name scribbled in a cursive across the skeleton's frontal bone, or the half-sphere that covered it. Mana was the boy's adopted father's name, the name on Allen's savior's grave. Mana is the man who saved Allen from a life of beatings and harassment, not this monster._

"_Allen…" The skeleton said again, and is suddenly in front of the boy, standing over him menacingly. Allen shrunk away, scared of what his adopted father had become. How could Mana be this monster? The nice nobleman said he would bring Mana back. Not this thing. But it's still Mana. _

"_Mana?" Allen asked, still afraid of the tall form._

"_It's me, Allen." Mana, the skeleton, said. _

"_Mana." Allen smiled. It's still Mana. It's just… a deformity. Allen knows enough about deformities to not judge his guardian on his newly found form._

"_Allen, don't smile. I am not something to smile about." The skeleton said, keeping his face pointed toward the young boy in a non-existent eye-lock. The skeleton has no eyes; a helmet covers the shadowed area of eye-sockets._

_Allen frowned. "How, Mana, are you not something to smile about? You are not dead any longer, can we not be happy?" Allen asked, frowning as he tried to understand Mana's words. _

"_Because, Allen, for me to exist in this world I must kill you." Mana said, fog spreading thickly throughout the bleak cemetery, a strong foreboding settling across the frowning, dried out and dying land. _

"_Why?" Allen asked, ignoring his fears. "Why must you kill me, father?"_

"_One life for another." Mana explained, teaching his dear adoptive son one more lesson. "You will die so I essentially never did, but I will be forced into a life of servitude."_

"_No!" Allen protested. "I don't want you to be enslaved!"_

"_Allen… you should be more focused on your own life at this point." Mana said, still hovering above his companion. _

"_But Mana, you saved my life, so it's only right that you take it as well." Allen says, smiling up at his guardian. "Though I don't understand why you can't just live in that shell of a skeleton." Allen admitted._

_Mana is shocked by his adoptive son's behavior. "Allen, I can't live like this because it isn't a body you can live in."_

"_But isn't it just a deformity like mine? You're just crippled. You're just like me." Allen smiled._

_Mana shook his head. "Allen, that's not how it works."_

_Allen just smiled sadly. "I guess I can hope." He chuckled softly, and repeated his new mantra._

_Mana advanced on his loved son; smoke leaking from his skeleton mouth, signaling he needed a human host. Mana didn't hesitate, more like couldn't hesitate, as one of his arms turned to thick chords and wrapped themselves around the brown-haired boy neck. The other arm of Mana's made its way sharply across the boy's cheek and eye, leaving a deep wound and an infection that would likely result in a scar. _

"_Allen, why couldn't you just live without me?" Mana yells at the boy, anger at his son suddenly rising to the surface. "You made me an akuma, Allen! I curse you Allen, I curse you!" Mana yelled out to the boy, relishing in the half lidded, blurry eyes signaling lack of oxygen._

_Allen felt his arm start to twitch, but payed little attention to the pulsing limb as his death was slowly being insured. There was a long rip, the sound of a glove being torn, and Allen could breathe again. He gasped for air, lungs grabbing at it like it was gold._

_The boy looked around, clutching his cut face with his human arm, finally noticing his ugly, roughly red arm is no longer what it used to be. It's large, much bigger than before, silver chinks of armor strung together into a claw that attacked his guardian. _

_Allen gasped at his new arm that threw his father across the cemetery, and it twitched again. And again. And again, until it was finally pulling the boy along towards his guardian's twisted and broken figure. _

"_Stop!" Allen cried, sensing the malevolence flowing from his arm directed at his savior and idol. "Run, Mana! It's going to kill you!" Allen cried as Mana slowly pulled himself up on his bony metal hands and knees, surrounded by gloom and dust, making him barely visible._

_If a skeleton could smile, Mana would be smiling at his young adoptive child. "I love you, Allen. Please, destroy me."_

_Allen looked at his father figure one last time, eyes wide and shocked at the words uttered from Mana's mouth. Allen's arm took the final swing, and as the deformed arm hit the unbound akuma it didn't seem to connect, Mana started to fade as he rushed towards Allen, body becoming less and less visible as the akuma came closer to his loved son's eye._

"_To reverse the curse, you must find someone to build a relationship stranger than ours with." Mana whispered before his existence was swallowed up by the boy's left eye. Allen screamed, the pain unbearable all at once as the fog faded and the boy fainted from exhaustion and pain._

_Allen sat on Mana's grave; eyes hollow as he merely sat thinking of his beloved father's death. All alone. Allen was alone, Mana had left him all alone with an aching eye and a curse. He was quite a sight, not that he cared. _

_Any onlooker would see a small, hollow boy with unnaturally white hair and a rather large mitten on one hand to hide the burden of his ugly red arm laced with a green cross. In other words, a freak._

_This did not, however, stop a peculiar red-haired man rom stopping in front of the boy. The man's silver rimmed glasses shone from under his wide black hat, his face half-masked in a white piece with a red cross. A trademark. _

"_There was no other way to help him than to kill him." The man had said, but the boy took little note at how the man knew more than he should. The man always knew more than he should. "Do you want to become an exorcist?" The man had asked._

_The boy shook his head. "I want to reverse this curse."_

_The red haired man looked surprised at this new information. The curse could be reversed? The kid must be deluding himself. "Yes." The man lied, hoping to snatch the boy up to train. "You can reverse your curse and save lives."_

"_I wonder if when I save them it will help break the curse." Allen mused out loud in a monotone, a small spark slowly lighting up in his right eye. The other eye was covered by infected skin and couldn't be seen, though the tears leaking from it certainly could. _

"_I'm sure it will." The man had said, crouching beside the boy. "So, you wanna become an exorcist or not?"_

_Allen looked up at the man. What was an exorcist? "What do I have to do?" _

"_Just come with me." The red head said, straightening to a stand at full height. _

"_No, what is an exorcist?" The boy asked, clarifying his meaning with a slight twinge of annoyance. _

"_An exorcist?" The man said, shocked the boy didn't know what an exorcist was considering his adopted father's past. Is it a joke?_

_The boy nodded. "Tell me what it means to be an exorcist."_

_The red haired man shifted. How exactly are you supposed to explain what an exorcist is in a good light? Just the truth, maybe is a good idea. "An exorcist is someone who destroys akuma."_

"_What is an akuma?" Allen asked the tall man._

"_An akuma is a demon. Mana was an akuma." The man says calmly._

"_You're lying! Mana wasn't evil!" The boy yelled at the exorcist recruiter._

_The half-masked one chuckled. "I didn't say he was evil. An akuma is a dead soul resurrected. It's painful for the soul, so it's a good thing to kill it."_

"_No." Allen said, not missing a beat._

"_Why not?" _

"_Mana wasn't in pain. He didn't deserve to die." _

_The tall man scoffs. "He was in pain. Trust me."_

_Allen shakes his head. "No, he was just deformed. Like me."_

"_I'm not going to say you're not a freak, but Mana's soul was forced into that mechanical contraption you saw. He didn't want to be there. He told you to kill him, didn't he?"_

"_Yes… but I've wanted to die because of my arm before. It causes so much misfortune." Allen shrugged._

"_Look, kid, Mana knew what was happening and he didn't want it. No one wants to be an akuma. He'd be proud of you for fighting against akuma. There's no way to help an akuma but to destroy it. You'd save lives."_

_Allen smiled softly. "That could help break my curse, I suppose… sign me up."_

**(Wipes sweat from brow) Finished! This is unbeta'd, so forgive the mistakes and if anything contradicts tell me and I'll explain my thinking or just tell you I screwed up XD So yes, I don't own -Man, that would be bad for everyone…. (Laughs evilly)**

**Tell me what you think? This is just the set up, and it's not that different from the legitimate story. This will loosely follow DGM, by ways of some of the events that happened in the book/manga will also appear in this , the idea was from the song Reverse The Curse by Escape the Fate. The chorus is "One last chanc e to reverse this curse, stole my heart but I had it first". I couldn't resist. I'll update Simply Screaming soon enough, if any of you read it.  
><strong>

**For those of you who were wondering, no, I don't generally write very long chapters. My set minimum is 1000 words, and I have no maximum.**

**Word count: 1,568**

**Pages:4**

**Lines: Roughly 180**


	2. Chapter 2 And Then I Met My Desires

**A/N: There will be (a lot) more boring shit before I cut to the chase. I want this to be set up perfectly, you see. I'll see you on the other side (at the bottom of the page/thing)**

Chapter 2

Whern Allen Walker first saw Road Camelot in her self-made dimension, he was shocked. He was exhausted, his arm secured to a wall by metallic black spikes, but seeing a young girl in his own exorcist coat, talking calmly to an akuma would alarm anyone. Well, any exorcist.

To see the girl casually chewing bubble gum, regarding him calmly as she stood over the incapacitated Lenalee, as she hugged the unconscious dark-haired girl made him angry. Lenalee was his friend, and though nothing more would ever come out of that relationship, made him feel threatened. Made him think Road was threatening his friends.

Allen had been trying to figure the girl out. She wasn't an Akuma, and she was standing near a few of the demons and they weren't harming her. So she couldn't possibly be human, could she?

"I'm human." The pale girl with black-purple hair had said, her mouth twisting up into a smile evilly. He had been surprised, to be perfectly honest. Startled that a girl of no more than 12 years could be with an akuma, , disturbed that Mana would rather die than live with Allen like those level two akuma with Road. It was almost insulting.

"What's that face for?" Road had asked, obviously mistaking his surprise for disbelief. "Is it wrong for a human to get along with akuma?" Road asked innocently.

Still half in his own world of wonderment about Mana, Allen said what the Order had force-fed his brain over the previous six months. "The akuma are weapons created by the Earl to kill humans…You know that, right?"

Road had smiled menacingly. "Weapons exist so humans can kill each other, right? Humans cherish their guns. Besides, the Millennium Earl is family to me. We're the true chosen humans. You know nothing, exorcist. You were chosen by a false God. We're the true apostles." Road's smile grew as her pale skin turned a dark grey-brown, and on her forehead a row of crosses made themselves visible, looking much like a scars, or a brand. "We are the Clan of Noah." Road said simply, her daintily spoken words having a dramatic feeling to them.

"The Clan… of Noah?" Allen had repeated, disappointed that he couldn't co-exist with akuma like the child before him. If he had been a Noah, then maybe Mana wouldn't have had to have been destroyed.

Allen was pulled out of his daze when a pink umbrella with a pumpkin topper came flying out of no-where onto Road's shoulder, scolding the girl for sharing Noah secrets. Road seemed to disregard the talking umbrella, but the contraption and its holder held Allen's gaze.

Road sat down on the chair she had placed Lenalee in, eyeing the other girl maliciously.

Allen, in full control of himself once again, started to roughly apply force on his arm made of innocence, ripping through the spikes that had pinned him to the wall, breaking his arm free of the bonds. Road looked surprised for a moment, then amused as she came to sit between Allen's legs (A/N get your mind out of the gutter.), his goal accomplished as she had taken her focus off Lenalee.

"Why are you mad?" Road asked. Allen didn't respond, didn't say that his anger had less to do with the Noah than it should. It had to do with himself. If he had been a Noah, Mana wouldn't be dead, akuma or otherwise. "You can't believe I'm human?" Road asked, bringing her arms up to cup Allen's face.

Allen glared. He couldn't help it. He knew better than to let jealousy get the best of him, but he wanted to be with the akuma non-violently, like Road. He craved the akuma, he desired to be around them above all else. It was one of his last ties to Mana. He became an exorcist to break his curse and help akuma. If he could be a Noah, maybe he could find a way to soothe an akuma soul without exorcizing it.

Road pressed her body to Allen's in a hug, shoving Allen out of his thoughts and back into her world. He listens to their hearts beat together, fells the warmth of her body. And he can't help but want to be like her, human yet company to akuma.

"I'm warm, aren't I?" Road asks, not letting go of her captive Allen. "It feels the same as two humans embracing, doesn't it?"

Allen ground his teeeth together, quickly raising his clawed arm as if to strike her, but he stops just short of bringing death down on the girl, his eyes widening as he realizes what he almost did. He almost killed a human in a rush of adrenaline and jealousy.

"We're the same… we're booth human… so why can you…" _Why can you interact with akuma when all I can do is fight them? Why do they listen to you? Why do you have the advantage? _

"The same?" Road asked, challenging his statement. "You're a little wrong about that." And with that, Road reached up and pulled Allen's innocence down upon herself (A/N am I the only one thinking inappropriate thoughts?), burning her flesh as she slowly started to fall back.

"What? You did it yourself?" Allen said frantically, concerned for the seemingly dying girl. Road, ever theatrical, grabbed Allen's collar to pull herself up and brings her face centimeters away from Allen's as she regenerated good as new.

"We're superhumans." She said, stabbing Allen's eye with one of her metal spikes. A purposefully weak blow, meant to damage his eye and not puncture the brain.

Road laughed as Allen clutched his eye, as Miranda, hands bloodily bolted other own cherished grandfather clock cried for him.

Allen got up, at least wanting to save Miranda and Lenalee from the clutches of the superhuman. Allen charges the akuma, only to be rebuffed, his already battered body sustaining more injuries as it's thrown against the wall-papered wall, landing in a pile of candy shaped pillows and wrapped boxes.

Road turned away from the unmoving Allen, focusing now on the mousy Miranda, a girl whose hair refuses to be held back by it's bun so carefully foxed together.

"N-No! Somebody help me!" Miranda cried to no-one in particular.

Road just pointed to the hundreds of sharpened candles above her, willing them to attack the woman too much eyeliner. As the attack ended, Miranda was stupefied to find herself without new injury, her hands free from the clock. An almost dead Allen in front of her, obviously being a shield is what saved her.

Allen had been unable to move, half-dead when Miranda's grandfather clock had allowed Miranda to turn back the "Time" of Allen and Lenalee, allowing both exorcists to get up and fight.

Near the end of the fight, Road had commanded one of the akuma to self-destruct. It had obeyed, begging Road not to kill it the entire time.

_The world is so cruel to akuma. _Allen had thought, his trust in Lenalee breaking when she stopped him from giving the akuma the peaceful afterlife it deserved, instead letting the soul be shattered beyond recognition and recycled as dark matter. They say trust is like a mirror, and when it breaks to can fix it. But you can still see the cracks in the glass, the glass will never be perfect again.

Allen had cried for the akuma as Road left, Road promising to play with Allen again next time.

Because of course there's going to be anent time.

**Time lapse**

After attempting to save Suman Dark (A/N I think that's his name, I'm not sure), Allen found himself on the forest floor, the arm that hosted his innocence aching rather painfully.

"Suman?" Allen called, looking about for the exorcist. He saw the man a couple meters away, and smiled to Suman. "Suman! You're alive! Thank God!" Allen exclaimed, making his way on his knees over to the older man. He put his hand on Suman's shoulder and smiled. "Now you can…" Allen trailed off, seeing the blood dripping from Suman's mouth, the way his eyes are vacantly rolling upwards. There's nothing left of the older exorcist, just an empty shell and a piece of innocence. "He…He's not dead." Allen said, trying to convince himself more than anything. "He's still alive… we should send him back to his family…" Allen said sadly to Timcampy, his golem fluttering around the two exorcists.

Allen leans back on his heels, looking at Suman regretfully, blaming himself for this. He should have been gentler. If he had handled Suman more delicately, Suman would still have his soul and wouldn't have those awful boils all over his pale off-white skin.

_This boils weren't there a moment ago. _Allen thought, and suddenly the top half of Suman was gone, exploded into the wind.

"Bye bye Suman." Said a deep voice from behind Allen.

Allen turned around slowly, only to find himself looking at a grey-skinned man in white-tie attire, a silky new top hat resting on his forehead.

Allen heard something rustling around Suman's lower half, and he turned to the noise just to see a swarm of black and white butterflies rising out of the ground, rushing past Allen to the dark-skinned man who seemingly absorbed them into his hands, calling for them to "come".

Once all of the butterflies were gone, the man focused his attention on Allen, coming to crouch next to the young exorcist.

"Might you be Allen Walker?" The gentleman inquired, a slight smile gracing his face.

_This man killed Suman. _ Is all Allen thought as he (dick) slapped the man with a mole under his left eye, top-hat coming falling off without the impact.

"What did you do to him? Why did you kill Suman? Answer me!" Allen demanded when the curly haired man remained silent. He had a row off crosses on his forehead… where had he seen that before?

"Heh… Well, he was my enemy. Wouldn't you have killed him?" The man asked, smiling slightly. It wasn't a creepy smile, more of an exasperated look.

_No, I wouldn't have. _Allen thought to himself, but didn't voice his opinion.

The older man picked a cigarette from a case stored tactfully in his breast pocket, lighting it with a smile.

_He must like to smoke. _Allen decided.

"Well, since you're not going anywhere why don't I tell me about my ability?" The man asked, almost happily as he evaded the questions.

"Why would you do that?" Allen asks suspiciously, forgetting his earlier inquires. He didn't want to be played with. He couldn't even stand, let alone fight with his injuries.

"Because I want you to humor me." The gentleman says simply.

Allen gasped, realizing what the crosses were by the man's behavior. "You're a Noah!" Allen exclaimed weakly, but as strongly as he could in his condition.

The Noah looked surprised. "I am. My name is Tyki Mikk. You're familiar with the Noah?"

Allen nodded. "I met a girl named Road."

Tyki's eyes widened. "And you're still alive?"

"Obviously."

Tyki laughed at the young exorcist's audacity, who in turn glared at the Noah. 'I'm surprised, that's all." Tyki told the white-haired boy. "But let's carry on. My power…" Tyki trailed off, suddenly plunging his arm deep into Allen's chest.

Allen's eyes widened, expecting the pain that never came.

"I can harmlessly pass through anything, unless I decide to touch it." Tyki explains, blowing smoke into Allen's face. "So, if I wanted to pull your beating heart from your body…." Tyki taunts, resting his hand around Allen's functioning heart. "I could do so without exerting myself."

Allen could see the madness in Tyki's eyes, but he merely sat there, Tyki's hand on his heart, immobile.

Tyki smiled, this time the maliciousness clear and a cloud-less day. "Are you afraid… to die, boy?" Tyki asked, tightening his grip on Allen's heart.

Allen just stared down at Tyki's hand in his chest, then calmly looked up into the Noah's eyes.

_If I'm going to die at least a Noah will do it. _Allen thought contently.

"Killjoy." Tyki muttered, taking his arm out of the exorcist. He then proceeded to mercilessly crush the bit's innocence into dust.

**How was it? In the next couple of chapters, I will go off the book. I just thought this was important. I want you to understand my Allen, so yeah… This was going to be two chapters, but I decided to make it one. I don't know how long it is, somewhere around 2000 words I think. I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and I want to thank**


	3. Chapter 3 And then there was that shit

Hello, my friends and anyone who happens to be reading this. Fucking hate this story, so I'm not going to continue. I'm sorry if you liked it, it doesn' really seem to interest anyone, even I'm bored out of my fucking mind with it.


End file.
